


so sweet love

by jiujiu1003



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 注意⚠️ - Freeform, 踩了概不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiujiu1003/pseuds/jiujiu1003
Summary: 超可爱的小保罗和很辣的克里斯！！





	so sweet love

**Author's Note:**

> 私设重多 注意⚠️避雷

克里斯在勾引他。  
迪巴拉十分确定这一点。  
他们俩人的更衣柜就贴在一起，近的他甚至可以闻到克里斯身上的香水味。克里斯经常胳膊跨过他去拿东西，每次迪巴拉都会小心的往里缩一缩。但是要说他怎么知道克里斯在勾引他的呢，这就要举几个具体例子了。  
就拿上次来说吧，当时只有克里斯和自己在更衣室里，克里斯说他的耳钉找不到了，然后整个人跪伏在地上找耳钉，屁股翘的老高。迪巴拉虽然打着帮忙找的名号，但是根本移不开自己的眼神！老天，再看下去他感觉自己要留鼻血了，关键从他这个角度，不只能看见翘臀，还能看见那一个胳膊就能搂过来的腰，就很想……  
不！不行！会被打死的吧！迪巴拉掐了掐自己的腿，不行不行！  
再比如现在，他刚刚进完一个完美的头球，在庆祝的动作的最后做了自己的迪巴拉mask，生怕自己没有看见，又对着他做了一个，还看着场边的自己，用手指着自己，迪巴拉觉得自己的心都要跳出来了。他听不见周围欢呼的声音，他直直的望向克里斯亮晶晶的眼底。  
克里斯当然知道自己最近不好过，先是进球荒，被按在替补席上，之前还闹那么一出………所以他才想出用这个方法来安慰自己的吧，迪巴拉感觉鼻子酸酸的，估计这一下明天又会是头条了。  
所以他在克里斯邀请他去他家吃夜宵的时候，毫不犹豫就答应了下来。  
被跪下的克里斯含住阴茎时、迪巴拉仍然没从“克里斯在给我口！”和“我竟然要操克里斯了!”这两个事实带来的巨大冲击中缓过神来,克里斯湿热柔软的口腔含进了他的龟头,舌尖在马眼灵活地打转,从迪巴拉的角度,他能看到克里斯柔和的面部线条,樱红湿润的嘴唇乖巧地张开,吮吸棒棒糖一样柔软地在他胯下吞吐,这视觉冲击甚至比被口交得到的快感更大,迪巴拉扪心自问,他完全无法将这个扒着“陌生男人”大腿，和球场上骄傲无比，呼风唤雨的克里斯联系到一起。但他们的确是同一个人。  
“哈，克里斯····我，你不用。”迪巴拉艰难地止住自己  
想往前顶胯的冲动,脱口而出的称呼让他成功收获了克里斯一记凌厉的眼力。哦,是克里斯自以为凌厉的眼力。  
迪巴拉吞着口水,插在克里斯柔顺黑发里的手指不自觉的抽搐,眼前全是一秒前克里斯眼角艳红湿润,棕色瞳孔因生理泪水染上一点薄红,却还自以为是露出往常凶巴巴神情的模样。这实在是…太辣了。  
尤其是他还只穿着黑色的CR7内裤，跪在地上翘起圆润的屁股,迪巴拉看了一眼就不敢再看下去了,他怕  
自己忍不住拍上那两坨看起来就手感十足的软肉、捏上克里斯微微鼓起的淡粉奶头。  
克里斯呢?他正埋在迪巴拉胯间技巧娴熟地抚弄舔舐着阿根廷人彻底硬起来的肉棒,将粗壮的茎身舔得水光潋滟,修长的手指挤压对方沉甸甸的囊袋。不得不说,男人都是下半身的动物,迪巴拉决定将其他有的没的抛到脑后,专心享受克里斯的服侍。  
既然已经决定要做到底,那扭捏和尴尬就是不必要的累赘。克里斯显然深谙此道,他见迪巴拉硬得差不多了,便拉着迪巴拉的手往自己身上放，“唔，摸摸我。”他撒娇般说到。可他轻轻摇晃自己屁股的样子却是个十成十勾人的婊子，迪巴拉伏到他身上,裤子都没脱,只从拉链里掏出自己巨大的肉棍,稳稳当当地扶着,一手扣住克里斯的脖子,一手抓了满满的臀肉,像压住头发情的雌兽那样把自己用来繁衍后代的玩意儿插进克里斯热乎乎的肉穴。  
那实在是太大了,克里斯几乎立刻感受到腰肢的酸软,他的睫毛有些濡湿,喉咙发出不安的呻吟。起先,一个鸭蛋大小的滚烫龟头撑开了的肠道,还没进去多少他就感到吃力,屁股软软地塌在了地上。葡萄牙人天生前列腺的位置很浅,肥厚的龟头立刻就蹭到了微硬的肉块,往下不怀好意地一压,克里斯被捅得直哆嗦,肠道热辣辣的瘙痒起来,自发自觉地分泌出黏腻的肠液来做润滑。  
“咬的太紧了。”迪巴拉用力捏了捏手里的软肉,听到克里斯发出努力吸气的声音,原本咬紧他的肉穴慢慢松了一点,至少能让还露在外面的半截顺利进去。  
不知道克里斯会不会后悔这么轻易就放松自己。迪巴拉腹诽,他缓慢地将自己整根插进那红软的小洞,整个过程中克里斯有轻微的挣扎,大概是吞得太过难受,想缓一缓,可迪巴拉才不给他这个机会,他要给这个到处撩人的小妖精个教训、一次绝对难以忘却的体验，看他下次还敢不敢四处留情，自己最近在替补席上，把那些人对克里斯的小动作可是看的一清二楚。  
“嗯啊,唔……保罗……”克里斯被迫出声,带着泣音的言语里满是显而易见的恳求。  
他的肠道被填满了,穴口撑得快裂开,甚至小腹都被顶得凸起一块。肉穴被操成一个大张的糜红的洞,满满当当都是男人的阴茎,估计连着几天都无法彻底合拢。克里斯的手指胡乱地抓划地面,他的性器被攥住了,淫水从屁股里和马眼里尽情地往外流。男人的阴茎发狠了地凿他,打桩机一样恶劣地打他,让他产生一种被操坏的恐惧与被彻底掌控的隐秘快感。  
由于前列腺的位置浅,迪巴拉很容易就捅得克里斯全身发抖,可口的淡粉慢慢爬上克里斯的全身,他被操得躺在了地上,一条大腿被高高举着,露出下身吃着鸡巴的熟透的嘴。克里斯精致漂亮的脸被泪水与口水弄脏了,看起来凄惨可怜却激起男人更强烈的征服欲。迪巴拉将手指插进克里斯肿胀鲜艳的嘴唇,  
克里斯胆怯地望了他一眼,含住了,用牙齿轻轻蹭着,舌头软软舔着。  
这一眼可不得了,小宝石先生脑中陡然爆发一阵火光,等回过神来时他已经把克里斯牢牢压在身下,捕得对方又哭又叫地挣扎了。这样仿佛很不人道,但迪巴拉停不下来,克里斯的体内太舒服了,简直给他量身定做,屁股里的内壁是那样滑嫩,讨好他的力度又那么的恰当尽责,他完全可以骑着克里斯干个一整天。  
克里斯的身体修长矫健,骨架上均匀分布着劲瘦的肌肉,看起来甚至有些瘦削,但迪巴拉知道他的每一寸肌理都蕴藏着超越人类极限的爆发力,甚至是细长的腿，价值千金，哪怕光让他操腿，他也能射出来。  
克里斯是强悍的代名词。正因为如此,当这个最强大的男人不得不雌伏在他身下,因他的粗暴侵占而哭泣逃离、情动呻吟时,迪巴拉感到前所未有的兴奋和快乐。他大汗淋漓地粗喘,皆因大脑中代表理智与情感的那根弦噼里啪啦地炸开了、绷断了,他粗糙坚硬的鸡巴像鞭子一样抽打克里斯柔嫩的肠腔,把那穴口磨出了血丝和白沫,克里斯不得不捂住自己的小腹,害怕自己马上要被操坏了,他不可能乞求,只咬着男人插进来的手指高高低低地哀叫。  
克里斯早被千射了,软垂的阴茎被夹在两人身体中央,黏糊糊的随动作时不时甩出几股飞沫。他半睁着涣散的棕色眼睛,活像被操成了个人偶。迪巴拉忍不住想亲吻他,他最后也这样做了。  
“我想射在里面……克里斯……”迪巴拉一边甜腻腻的亲身下的人，一边请求到。“唔……哈……”然而克里斯被操的根本说不出一句完整的话。最后小宝石还是被满足了，他咬着克里斯的肩膀射了进去。  
迪巴拉抱着他休息了一会儿。忍不住的又亲了亲克里斯微闭的眼睛。  
克里斯累得只能乱哼哼表示自己的不满。“我会帮你清理干净的，但是你不允许再和贝贝他们那么亲密了！！”小宝石忍不住的撇嘴。然后他就被拉进一个长吻里面，克里斯直接用行动堵住了小保罗的嘴。  
算了，反正无论怎样克里斯都是我的，任他们再怎么努力。迪巴拉十分满足的抱着克里斯又亲又啃，这样想着。


End file.
